Missing
by watashi-no-hanashi
Summary: DBSK - déjà beaucoup postée je sais mais un peu de yoosu ça fait jamais de mal !
1. Chapter 1

-Alors ?** Demanda innocemment Junsu, les yeux pétillants mêlés d'appréhension. **

**Je lui offris un sourire doux accompagné d'un hochement de tête pour ne pas être contraint de répondre. Je devais le reconnaître, cette fille était la perfection incarnée. Belle, intelligente, spirituelle, polie, serviable, aimante … dix minutes n'auraient pas suffit à énumérer ses qualités. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais éprouvé envers quiconque autant de haine et de rancœur. Je détestais le moindre de ces traits de caractère. Je détestais toute cette perfection. Cette pauvre fille innocente n'avait pourtant rien fait. Mais je ne supportais pas. Comme à chaque fois. Dès qu'il trouvait une nouvelle conquête je sentais mon cœur se comprimer pour pleurer de désespoir. Jamais ma peine ne c'était faite aussi forte. Cette fille était celle que tout homme rêverait d'avoir à ses côtés. Le genre dont personne n'oserait se séparer, sachant qu'il serait impossible de trouver meilleure personne. Et c'était justement ce qui me déprimait autant. Je devinais sans peine qu'elle était de ce genre de fille que l'on ne quittait pas. De celles avec qui les relations étaient forcement stables et durables. Et si leur relation durait, alors moi, son meilleur ami, je n'étais qu'un élément encombrant de sa vie amoureuse. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'effacer du décors, à estomper mes signes d'affection devenus superflus. À oublier tous ces rêves inconvenants dans lesquels notre amitié se transformait peu à peu en amour. Tous ces moments d'espoir où j'imaginais mes sentiments réciproques. **

-Elle est vraiment mignonne. Et gentille avec ça, **le rassura Jaejoong en parfaite maman rencontrant sa future belle-fille. **

-C'est sûr qu'elle est vraiment très agréable comme fille. Puis elle semble vraiment attachée à toi. **Renchérit Yunho en merveilleux père de famille. **

-C'est effrayant, vous ressemblez vraiment à un couple qui donne sa bénédiction à leur enfant sur sa petite-amie, **plaisantais-je pour ne pas inquiéter l'assemblée en mettant trop longtemps de côté mon attitude de bout-en-train. **

**Junsu sembla apaisé par les compliments des deux ainés, mais attendait tout de même notre réaction à chacun. Il nous fixait, moi et Changmin, attendant nos commentaires qui tardaient à venir.**

-Yoo ?

**Je la déteste. **

**Je n'ai jamais pensé quelque chose avec autant de conviction. **

**Mais ça, malgré toute ma certitude, je ne me voyais pas le lui dire. **

-Junsu, on est pas tes parents hein, tu sors bien avec qui tu veux.

**Mon ton se voulait plaisantin même si l'envie n'y était pas. Il fallait que je pense à lui. Je ricanais pour détendre l'atmosphère et retrouvais bien vite mon sérieux en croisant ces grands yeux adorables posés sur moi avec crainte. J'hésitais. Je savais que je risquais de me blesser plus qu'autre chose, mais je ne pouvais que céder face à son imploration silencieuse**

-Elle est sympa. Vous faites un beau couple.

**Son visage s'illumina. Comme si je venais de lui faire un magnifique compliment. Il était heureux. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais l'affection que je voyais dans son regard m'écrasait. D'autant plus que je savais qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée. Je détestais cette fille. Et je me haïssais de souhaiter autant de malheur à leur couple. Mon cœur subissait bien trop d'affront en une seule journée. Je regardais ma montre et prétextais une urgence pour m'enfuir au plus vite en gardant mon apparence décontractée. **


	2. Chapter 2

-Mais attaque-le ! Attrape son string ! nan faut pas courir vers là ! mais quel nuuuul !

**Nous étions tout deux devant la télé à regarder une émission stupide. Les invités se battaient avec des combinaisons gonflables tels des sumos. Et à en croire les commentaires passionnés de Junsu, ce jeu l'amusait beaucoup. Pour ma part, c'était plus sa présence à mes côtés que l'émission qui me retenait sur ce canapé. Voilà une semaine qu'il nous avait présenté sa ''copine'' et déjà nos moments d'intimité avaient fortement réduits. Je la détestais et je savais que plus le temps passait plus ma haine à son égard s'accentuait. **

-Vraiment nul ! Ils prennent n'importe qui dans ce jeu, pas vrai Yoo ?

**Je hochais de la tête, souriant face à son engouement. Il respirait l'innocence. Et pourtant j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne l'était pas toujours tant que ça. Mais son sourire avait de quoi convaincre n'importe qui. J'aimais cet aspect de lui autant que tous les autres. Je le trouvais tellement attachant que je me demandais comment quelqu'un pouvait y résister. En tout cas moi je ne pouvais pas. **

-Héhé, je suis sûr que je serai meilleur que toi !

**Il aimait me défier de la sorte. Il avait l'esprit de compétition en tant qu'amateur assidu de football. Je n'étais pas un adepte de ce sport, mais le voir dans ces moments-là était vraiment différent. Beaucoup moins naïf et empli d'une volonté de vaincre. Il était comme ça pour tous les sports. Comme s'il laissait surgir un aspect plus animal tant il voulait gagner. Il écarta la table basse et se mit en position de combat, debout, les jambes pliées, mains sur les cuisses, le regard fixé sur moi. Il me fit signe de m'approcher d'un geste de la main. Il était vraiment dans son jeu. Tellement adorable. Je haussais un sourcil et lui répondit sur un air de défis.**

-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais me battre ? Tu rêves crevette !

**Bon d'accord. Je n'étais vraiment pas en position de dire ça. Surtout pas moi. Et surtout pas à lui. Son corps, sans avoir droit d'y toucher ou de l'admirer, je l'avais vu suffisamment souvent pour savoir qu'il était bien fait. Musclé à souhait. Des pectoraux bien dessinés, des abdominaux parfaits, des bras puissants, des fesses de rêves … oui tout son corps était bien assez désirable à mes yeux pour que je sache également qu'il était en mesure de me battre à plate couture. **

-Meurt sacrilège !

**Amusé il se jeta sur moi pour m'écraser sur le canapé. Entièrement sur moi. Son corps pressant le mien … j'aimais tellement ces moments. Nous nous battions de la sorte si souvent qu'aucun membre ne s'inquiéta de me voir servir de fauteuil à un Junsu en furie. Je n'en étais que plus heureux. Je pouvais profiter de sa proximité à ma guise. **

**Son téléphone sonna, coupant court à notre pseudo-bagarre. Il se leva et attrapa son mobile pour partir avec en direction de sa chambre.**

-Allo ? Samia … (^_-)


	3. Chapter 3

-Quelqu'un veut quelque chose d'autre ? Je vais recommander, **dit Yunho en se levant de la table. **

-Prends-moi un truc à manger, j'ai faim, **répondit Jaejoong.**

-C'est tout ? Personne d'autre ?

**Changmin fit non de la tête et Junsu n'entendit même pas la question, trop occupé à roucouler. Je ne répondis pas non plus, trop abattu pour me soucier de ce genre de choses. Je pensais véritablement que ce jour où j'avais appris l'existence et rencontré la petite-amie de Junsu était le pire que j'aurai à vivre, mais c'était une erreur. Je les voyais se regarder dans les blancs des yeux tout en se tenant la main face à moi et le sentiment de désespoir qui circulait maintenant dans mes veines était bien pire. Pourtant, je savais que ces instants viendraient. J'espérais juste qu'ils viendraient plus tard. Yunho revint s'asseoir et repris sa discussion avec Changmin et Jaejoong. Moi, même si j'étais entouré, je me sentais désespérément seul. **

-Je lui ai promis que je l'accompagnerai à sa boutique de vêtement préférée avant la fermeture. Donc désolé on va vous laisser. **S'excusa Junsu en attrapant la main de la jeune fille.**

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On a passé un bon moment,** dit Yunho avec un sourire aimable.**

**Ils nous saluèrent et quittèrent le bar, toujours main dans la main. Il ne m'avait pas confié ses sentiments à son égard, mais je craignais qu'ils soient bien plus importants que ceux qu'il avait pu éprouver lors de ses précédentes relations. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu dire ce « je t'aime » mais je savais désormais qu'il viendrait tôt ou tard pour dilapider les miettes de mon cœur broyé. **


	4. Chapter 4

-C'était crevant la répét d'aujourd'hui.

-Je te le fais pas dire. J'ai cru qu'on pourrait jamais partir.

-Et encore on a eu de la chance de sortir en premier. J'aurai pas pu tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

**Nous étions encore dans la loge, mais nous n'étions que tous les deux. Et bizarrement, ces moments commençaient à se faire rare. Je profitais de sa présence seul-à-seul en attendant le retour des autres membres du groupe. **

-Tu veux un massage peut-être ?

**Il accepta avec joie. Je me mis dans son dos et pressai ses épaules tiraillées. Il souffla de satisfaction aux contact de mes doigts tandis que je savourais cette proximité et ce toucher. Je continuais ainsi un petit moment et il faillit s'endormir debout. Il fallait croire que c'était tout de même agréable. Les trois absents arrivèrent pour se changer et j'arrêtais mon massage pour suggérer à Junsu de faire de même. **

-On va faire un tour quelque part tous les cinq ? **Proposais-je gaiement une fois fin prêt, en attrapant Junsu et Changmin par les épaules, chacun d'un côté. **

-Pourquoi pas,** acquiesça Jaejoong.**

-Tant qu'on rentre pas trop tard... **poursuivit Yunho.**

-Super, Minnie ?

-Tu paies,** lança-t-il d'un air taquin à mon adresse. **

-Ok s'tu veux,** capitulais-je. **Su ?

**Il baissa les yeux honteux et se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.**

-Désolé, aujourd'hui aussi j'ai prévu de sortir avec Samia …

-Ok …

**J'avais bien espéré, mais après tout, je voyais bien qu'il passait de moins en moins de soirée à la maison. J'avais déjà eu droit à quelques minutes en sa compagnie et c'était tout ce que j'étais en mesure d'obtenir désormais. Oui, il fallait vraiment que je sorte, pour ne plus y penser et me changer les idées. Je n'avais plus que ce choix, cette manière de vivre à partir de maintenant. **


	5. Chapter 5

-On se regarde un film tous les deux ce soir ? **Proposa Junsu avec enthousiasme.** Ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas vu un ensemble.

-Pas de problème, ça me va. Tu veux voir un truc en particulier ?

-Non juste passer du temps avec toi.

**Le van nous raccompagnait à l'appartement entre deux activités. Nous avions un peu plus de temps que prévu avant notre séance photo qui avait lieu tout prêt de la maison. Le manager avait donc accepté de nous laisser rentrer. Je me réjouissais de la proposition de Junsu et de sa réflexion qui me réchauffait le cœur fugacement. Cela faisait longtemps... J'étais bien assez au courant de cela. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de voir sa petite-amie et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sortir également dès que sa présence me manquer. Pour combler le vide créé par son absence. J'avais conscience d'être fautif tout autant que lui, mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à agir différemment. Je n'avais même plus le courage d'être aussi tactile que je l'étais à une époque. Je souffrais bien trop pour continuer ainsi à me torturer. Alors, je préférais le laisser s'éloigner, tout en restant à sa disposition en bon ami, pour qu'il conserve sa vie en tout point parfaite. **

**Le van s'arrêta et nous en descendîmes. Nous options tous pour une séance repos en mode loque sur notre magnifique sofa. Mais avant que notre rêve commun ne puisse se concrétiser, la sonnerie du téléphone de Junsu se fit entendre. **

-Suuuu téléphooooone, **cria Changmin à l'intéressé en lui tendant l'appareil qu'il avait laissé trainer sur le comptoir. **

-Merci. Allo ? … oui... oui... non pas du tout, on a un peu de temps avant la séance... moi aussi... ah … c'est que ce soir j'avais prévu quelque chose avec Yoo … oh c'est vrai que tu rentres bientôt... ok pour ce soir alors... non non pas du tout, je lui expliquerai, on reportera ça à une autre fois... à quelle heure alors ? **Entendis-je de sa voix qui s'éloignait peu à peu. **

**Une autre fois... une autre fois qui tarderait fortement à venir. La joie que j'avais ressentis à sa demande retomba aussitôt. Et je ne pouvais en vouloir ni à l'un ni à l'autre. J'étais assez lucide pour savoir qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais forcé à annuler. Qu'elle était bien trop attachée à lui pour lui demander de choisir entre elle ou ses amis... je la détestais. Pas pour ce qu'elle était non, mais pour ce qu'elle avait. Pour prendre ce temps en sa compagnie dont je manquais. Je la détestais d'être préférée à moi. Je la détestais d'avoir cette place dans son cœur dont je rêvais. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Le rideau se leva. Les écrans géants qui diffusaient notre court-métrage de présentation s'éteignirent. Les voix s'élevèrent, invoquant les dieux de l'Est. Tapis dans l'ombre, nous attendions patiemment. Il ne restait que quelques minutes, quelques secondes seulement. De très longues secondes silencieuses, rythmées par nos battements cardiaques. La salle s'assombrit et la la scène s'éclaira. Je jetais un dernier regard sur Junsu. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait être différent dans ces moments-là. L'air sérieux et concentré, il ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon qu'il semblait être parfois. Il respirait la maturité, le charisme, la beauté. La vraie beauté, celle qui me transcendait et m'envoûtait, même dans un moment fort comme celui-ci. **

**Une détonation retentit et nous fûmes propulsés sur scène par des mécanismes amovibles. Des hurlements de joie éclatèrent de toute part. Et j'en oubliais presque mon stress tant l'instant était magique. Debout, mon micro à la main je me laissais emporter par la puissance de la musique. Les lumières étaient éblouissantes et les spots bien trop puissants, presque cuisants. J'avais chaud. Je transpirais. Ce n'était que le début et je ressentais déjà l'adrénaline se faire plus présente dans mon corps, enfouissant au plus profond de moi le moindre signe d'épuisement. Tous mes gestes n'étaient plus qu'automatismes. Mon cerveau ne semblait plus contrôler mon corps. Semblant agir par lui-même, suivant docilement les réflexes acquis par les longues heures de répétition intensive. La scène était une chose terrible. Plus puissante et plus addictive qu'une drogue. On l'aimait autant que l'on pouvait la redouter. C'était le lieu où se mêlait avec passion plaisir et angoisse. Jamais je ne ressentais aussi distinctement les battements de mon cœur. Jamais je ne me sentais autant en phase avec moi-même qu'en me déchaînant jusqu'à l'épuisement pour le bonheur des fans. J'entendais les cris, les applaudissements, la batterie, le pianos, les guitares et autres basses. J'entendais nos voix. Sa voix. Tout cela n'était qu'un brouhaha sans fin ancré à l'intérieur de moi. Un mélange assourdissant de sons tous plus forts que les autres. Un monde totalement différent de celui du commun des mortels. Un monde où l'on ne vivait plus que pour le public et par le public. Pour entendre rien qu'une fois encore ces quelques cris de joie, ces messages d'amour et de soutien. Un monde exténuant où la fatigue n'était qu'une routine quotidienne. Un monde terrible et étouffant qui me faisait vibrer, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec les deux amours de ma vie, la musique et lui. Un monde que je ne quitterai jamais, quel qu'en soit le prix.**

**Oui, le monde du spectacle était un espace à part. Un espace où l'on était seul avec soi-même, loin du monde extérieur … **

**Et pourtant, ces derniers jours, c'étaient les seuls instants que nous partagions réellement, pas vrai ? J'avais l'impression que nous n'étions plus que des collègues. Que ce monde de lumières et de paillettes était devenu notre seul point commun. Comme si notre amitié n'était plus qu'une facette de cet univers d'illusion. Et à vrai dire, c'était assez douloureux. Mais lorsque je voyais ton sourire, je ne pouvais que me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un mal pour un bien … Ton bien.**

**Les chansons défilaient bien trop rapidement, à mon goût comme à celui de nos fans. Et déjà la playlist semblait épuisée. Le spectacle touchait à sa fin et la dernière chanson laissa filtrer ses premières notes. Je me mis à courir vers le public, suivi de près par des gardes du corps. De la scène centrale j'aperçus Xiah qui se précipita à son tour pour me rejoindre. Il m'offrit un sourire et je fis de même. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur tandis qu'il profitait lui aussi de ces derniers instants du concert. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou pour chanter sa partie. Je constatais tristement que cette affection me manquait bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Bien que je me satisfaisais d'y avoir encore droit dans ce genre de situation. Je voulais y croire. Croire que lui aussi sentait ce manque. Que c'était pour ça qu'il venait à mes côtés. Je m'en persuadais même si j'étais convaincu que la raison était toute autre. **


	7. Chapter 7

-Où est Yoochun ?** Demanda Junsu au cadet du groupe installé devant son ordinateur après avoir vainement parcouru la maison à la recherche de son ami.**

-Sorti. Il avait quelques trucs à faire en ville je crois. Tu devais pas sortir d'ailleurs ?

-Non, Samia devait rentrer chez elle quelques jours.

-Ah d'accord.

**Sans plus de cérémonie, le cadet se replongea dans sa passionnante activité dont il avait vilement été détourné, dissimulant discrètement la page sur laquelle il était avant l'interruption du petit dauphin.**

-Me dit pas que tu télécharges encore du porno ?** Cria Yunho qui arrivait tout juste dans la pièce. **

-Vas en enfer.

-Héhéhé.

**Le leader décida de laisser tranquille le magnae pour le moment vu qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant son rendez-vous. Mais au vu de la moue renfrognée de sa victime, il se jura que ce n'était que partir remise. **

-Salut Junsu ! **Salua-t-il en coup de vent en décrochant son manteau de la penderie de l'entrée.** Désolé pas l'temps ! Pour une fois que tu es là pour manger, si j'avais su j'aurai décommandé, mais là c'est plus trop possible.

-À vous entendre on dirait que je ne fais que sortir.

**Le petit grommellement fit sourire le plus âgé qui le gratifia d'un gentil ébourriffage de cheveux version cocker avant de sortir et de claquer la porte, son téléphone à la main. Le grabuge avait tout de même alerté la maitresse... pardon le maitre de maison qui dévala l'escalier avec précipitation.**

-Junsuuuuuu, fils indigne, ça faisait longtemps ! **S'exclama Jaejoong en le prenant amicalement dans ses bras. **

-On s'est vu hier.

-Deux minutes avant que tu ne sortes. Je sais que ta copine est absolument géniale, j'ai pu voir à quel point elle était dévouée pour toi, mais il n'empêche qu'on ne te voit pas beaucoup.

-Maman est en crise existentielle depuis que le fils ainé découche. **Fit une voix moqueuse en provenance de la pièce d'à côté. **

-Tais-toi bébé ou maman reporte son trop-plein d'affection sur toi !** Le menaça Jaejoong souriant sadiquement.**

-Très peu pour moi, merci bien. Profite plutôt de la présence exceptionnelle de ton fils fugueur.

**L'air dégouté de Changmin fit sourire Junsu. Mais Jaejoong avait raison. C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus si souvent à la maison ces temps-ci. Une lueur de tristesse s'empara de lui, ainsi qu'une étrange sensation qu'il ressentait régulièrement depuis quelques semaines sans parvenir à la saisir avec précision. Son expression inquiéta l'ainé qui préféra changer de sujet histoire de détourner ses pensées. **

-Alors, tu ne vois pas ta copine aujourd'hui ?

-Elle devait rentrer chez elle, **l'informa Changmin en s'immisçant une nouvelle fois dans la discussion.**

-Ce gosse est pas possible, il se mêle vraiment de tout.

**Jaejoong l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cuisine _son lieu de prédilection_ et se plongea dans le frigo pour y attraper une bière qu'il but à la bouteille. **

-Tu en veux une ?** L'interrogea-t-il après s'être souvenu des règles de politesse. **

-Ouai pourquoi pas.

**Il rouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une seconde bouteille verdâtre qu'il lança vers le jeune homme appuyé contre le plan de travail.**

-Eh, tu pourrais faire gaffe. J'te rappelle que c'est une bouteille en verre, pas une canette.

-Je savais que tu la rattraperais … et puis même si elle se cassait, ya que moi et Yoo pour faire le ménage ici. Et comme il n'est pas là …

-C'est vrai … **murmura pensivement Junsu en admirant l'étiquette de la bouteille qu'il tenait entre les mains. **

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ?

-C'est rien j'étais en train de penser à un truc...

-Un truc pas hyper festif à ce que je vois.

-Nan, c'est juste que … j'sais pas … c'est un peu étrange …

**Il soupira et ouvrit la bouteille pour la porter à sa bouche. Mais encore brassée de son vol plané la mousse éclaboussa les mains du chanteur. Aussitôt Jaejoong attrapa un torchon qu'il lui tendit en s'excusant.**

-Désolé. Tu disais ?

-Je pensais juste à Yoochun.

-Et ?

**Il soupira encore une fois, hésitant. Lui-même n'était pas bien certain de comprendre ses pensées, alors comment pouvait-il clairement les exprimer ?**

-Je me disais juste qu'on passait notre temps à se croiser.

-Ah.

**L'ainé ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il agissait parfois comme une famille, mais ils n'en étaient pas une. Junsu et Yoochun étaient tout deux adultes et agissaient librement, alors qu'aurait-il pu dire à ce sujet ? **

**Junsu but une gorgée de l'alcool gazeux sans y faire attention, regardant fixement le meuble de la gazinière. Il était tellement obnubilés que ses mots semblèrent lui échapper sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. **

-Il me manque.

**Jaejoong détailla son visage profondément peiné. Il semblait particulièrement accablé par ce constat. Et il ne put s'empêcher de tenter de le rassurer. **

-C'est normal. Toi aussi tu nous manques.

**Il ne tourna pas la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur et resta immobile face au meuble, ne bougeant que pour porter sa bouteille à sa bouche. **

-Non, mais pas pareil. Il me manque vraiment.

-Euh, je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

**Xiah cligna des yeux avec une lenteur anormale, comme pour éclaircir ses pensées au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée. **

-Vous me manquez tous les quatre. Mais avec Yoo... jsais pas. On ne se voit que pour travailler, on ne passe plus de moment ensemble, on ne discute plus ou à peine quelques minutes …c'est comme ...quelque part je me sens abandonné.

-Tu sais très bien que Yoochun ne t'abandonnerait pas.

-Peut-être, mais sa présence me manque. J'ai besoin d'être avec lui. Et pour une fois que je suis là, il n'est pas là. C'est bête hein, **dit-il tristement avec un sourire peu sincère.** Je sais que je suis souvent avec Samia, mais lui n'est plus si souvent à la maison.

**Il fit une pause et avoua à demi-mot :**

-Je regrette notre ancienne proximité, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi

-Il ne s'éloignera pas. Tu le connais. Et puis vous êtes trop proches pour ça.** Le rassura Jaejoong du mieux qu'il put avant de l'étreindre de façon maternelle. **

-Ouai, surement.** Répondit platement le cadet en se laissant aller dans les bras de son ami, ses pensées tournées vers l'éternel absent.**


	8. Chapter 8 fin

Je déteste prévenir mais bon il faut bien le faire … NC-18 (à partir de ce petit signe : **_.-._.-._.-._** ) !

Et no comment sur le choix hein, un peu de changement ça ne fait pas de mal et puis j'avais envie c'est tout ! XD

PS:sorry pour la fondu de marshmallow trop cuite ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Rien que d'y penser ça me faisait mal au cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que nous habitions tous ensemble dans ce grand appartement et depuis le début, je partageais la même chambre que lui. À plusieurs reprises l'idée de changer de chambre m'avait effleuré l'esprit, mais jamais je n'avais pu m'y résoudre. Après tout, ces moments passés auprès de lui étaient bien trop précieux à mes yeux pour les gâcher. Mais cette fois-ci, la donne était différente. Il n'avait plus autant besoin de moi que cela pouvait l'être auparavant. Voir son lit vide en me réveillant le matin ne faisait que me blesser un peu plus profondément chaque fois qu'il découchait. J'étais fatigué de perdre du temps à l'admirer dormir tous les matins où épuisé, il s'était endormi en travers des couvertures. Je souffrais de passer des soirées entières à espérer le voir revenir ''bientôt''. Nous vivions dans la même chambre, mais nous passions finalement moins de dix minutes ensemble hors des heures de travail, dis minutes que je lui arrachais difficilement. À quoi bon. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin un couple stable, il apprécierait sûrement d'avoir enfin une chambre pour lui seul. Son couple … Il fallait que je lui rende sa liberté et son autonomie. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de leur cocon. Même si je savais que je redeviendrai l'ami de toujours dès qu'il en ressentirait le besoin. <strong>

**Je pliais mes draps pour les mettre avec le linge sale devant la porte. Les chambres faisaient toutes les trois la même taille. Et il y avait deux lits dans chaque chambre. Et à cinq, l'un d'entre nous se retrouvait forcément seul. Au début, nous avions laissé cette place à Changmin pour qu'il puisse se concentrer correctement sur ses études sans être dérangées. Puis un jour il avait proposé de changer. Junsu n'avait pas voulu changer. Moi encore moins. Alors, en tant qu'ainé, Jaejoong s'était vu attribuer ce privilège. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé cette solitude, alors il avait accepté avec plaisir lorsque je lui avais proposé de changer de chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Il n'avait pas posé la moindre question, mais à son regard je savais qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Je le remerciais de n'avoir rien demandé. Je me sentais tout de même lâche. Lâche de ne pas prévenir mon ancien colocataire avant de tout changer. Lâche d'avoir attendu que mes trois amis soient occupés pour la soirée et avant de me décider à faire ce déménagement. **

**J'avais vaguement l'impression d'être un masochiste. L'idée de quitter sa chambre m'attristait et pourtant j'étais résolu à le faire. Je ne parvenais ni à m'éloigner, ni à rester près de lui. Et pourtant, j'étais fier de cet amour si pure, moi qui étais si inconstant. **

**Je m'allongeais sur ce lit qui avait toujours été le sien. Dans cette chambre qui était la nôtre et je fermais les yeux. M'imprégnant autant que possible de cette atmosphère tant que cela était encore possible. Un bruit sourd me tira de ma quiétude, suivi par quelques insultes non formulées. **

-'tain ! Qui s'amuse à transformer le couloir en champs de mine ?

**Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes pour me redresser. Je ne pouvais que reconnaître cette voix... et cet humour particulier. Cela me faisait sourire rien qu'en pensant à l'air satisfait que devait avoir avoir Junsu en pensant à sa ''blague''. **

-Jae ? Pourquoi ya du linge par terre ? Tu fais un grand nettoyage de printemps en hiver ? T'es en avance !

**Je n'osais pas réagir. Je craignais encore la réaction que pourrait avoir monsieur sourire et je n'étais pas encore prêt à affronter son regard blessé. S'inquiétant probablement de ne pas avoir de réponse, il commença à ouvrir les portes des chambres à la recherche de l'un des membres à coup sûr. Je sus qu'il était entré dans celle de Jae en entendant un « qu'est-ce que... » étonné et légèrement colérique. Probablement avait-il immédiatement vu mes valises qui n'avaient pas lieu de s'y trouver ainsi que le second lit de fait. Il referma la pièce et ses pas se précipitèrent dans ma direction. Violemment la porte fut ouverte pour le laisser entrer, les nerfs à fleur de peau. **

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**Je n'aurai pu décrire le ton de sa voix tellement il me parut irréel. Vêtu de mon plus beau sourire d'apparat je me levais du lit, tentant de dissimuler au mieux les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans mon cœur. **

-On s'est mis d'accord avec Jae, tu pourras avoir la chambre pour toi comme ça. Et tu seras plus tranquille si tu veux inviter ta copine …

-Qui a dit que je voulais changer de chambre ? **Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton. **On est déjà assez éloigné l'un de l'autre en ce moment, pourquoi est-ce que tu décides de ça tout seul ? **Reprit-il blessé.**

-Je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurai dû t'en parler avant, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux pour toi. Tu as un vrai couple alors tu as besoin d'être un peu tranquille je pense.

**Je tentais de me justifier du mieux que je pouvais. Mais il ne devait pas être difficile de deviner que je n'étais pas convaincu moi-même par mes propos. **

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, **dit-il d'un ton ferme. **

-Je vais la pièce au bout du couloir, pas au bout du monde …

**Je tentais de faire de l'humour même si je savais que c'était loin d'être le moment. Un mécanisme de protection en cas de situation périlleuse surement. **

-Reste.

**Un ordre. Si étrange venant de lui, mais s'en était bien un. **

-Su, tu as une copine et c'est sérieux entre vous …

-Si j'avais su qu'avoir une petite-amie nous éloignerait à ce point, crois-moi je n'en aurai pas en ce moment, **m'interrompit-il sans être gêné par ses paroles équivoques. **

-Ne dis pas ce genre de bêtise …

… _elles me font trop espérer. _

**Il s'approcha de moi et je me tendis. Il me sondait et j'avais du mal à déglutir normalement tellement ses yeux me paralysaient.**

-Alors, toi dis-moi, pourquoi ?

**Une question perdue dans une mer de silence. Et une réponse inaudible. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Lui-même n'était pas sûr de bien saisir le sens de cette question. **

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me manques tant que ça ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de gâcher ma vie ? Dis-moi pourquoi ?

**Il semblait prendre conscience de ses paroles au fur et à mesure qu'il les entendait lui-même. Comprenait-il au moins le message subliminal qu'il soufflait à mon cœur ?**

-J'ai absolument tout pour être heureux. Des amis sincères, un travail, une passion, de l'argent, la célébrité, une petite-amie aimante que n'importe quel homme voudrait à ses côtés …

**Il fit une pause, notant l'air renfrogné qui était apparu sur mon visage à cette constatation. **

-Je possède tout ce dont un homme peut rêver … Alors, dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me suffit pas !

**Il s'accrocha au col de mon pull duquel on apercevait une chemise blanche et resserra ses poings sur le tissu détendu, ses yeux affolés toujours ancrés dans les miens. **

-Arrête s'il-te-plait.

**Arrête ou je vais croire que j'avais raison d'éprouver tous ces sentiments pour toi pendant toutes ces années … **

-S'il te plait.

**Une demande quasi-muette mais que je perçus sans peine pour l'avoir souvent entendu. Devant la détresse de Junsu, je ne pus que céder. Je fermais les yeux et ouvrait les bras, pour l'accueillir contre mon torse. Sans se faire prier, il profita de cette étreinte presque autant que moi, serrant mon corps contre lui. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il semblait encore désemparé et sa respiration était encore hachée. Comme je l'avais fait si souvent ''en toute amitié'', je posai mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou. À bien y penser, ce geste me paraissait quelque peu étrange, mais cela avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. Alors, j'oubliais mes questionnements et profitait moi aussi de ce lien si particulier. **

-Encore...

**Avec un sourire je réitérais mon baiser. Comme j'avais pu rêver de l'entendre prononcer ce genre de mot. À moi seul. Dans l'intimité d'une pièce fermée … **

-Ça m'avait manqué Yoo …

**À moi aussi. Mais je préférais arrêter ici avant d'y prendre goût plus que de raison. Je détachais mes bras de son dos et voulu attraper ses mains pour les éloigner également, mais il ne fut pas de mon avis. Ses mains jusque là perdu dans mon dos remontèrent jusqu'à mes omoplates et me rapprochèrent un peu plus de lui. Sa tête reprit sa place sur mon épaule et son souffle se répercutait contre ma clavicule, ne manquant pas d'emballer mon rythme cardiaque. Celui-ci ne se calma pas quand, à son tour, il déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou. Notre rituel avait toujours été à sens unique. Jamais il n'avait agi de la sorte. Il recommença plusieurs fois, délicatement, furtivement. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Sa bouche remonta le long de ma nuque, poursuivant ses baisers qui devenaient plus appuyés. **

**Mes mains vinrent à sa rencontre pour tenter de le refréner. Je ne comprenais pas. Et même si cela me plaisait énormément, je ne pouvais pas le laisser agir sans comprendre. Je posais les mains sur son visage et le questionnais du regard. Il ne répondit pas à ma question implicite et se mordit la lèvre. Il appuya son front contre moi et je le laissais faire, abandonnant toute forme de résistance éphémère. **

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu … Pourquoi plus que son attention, c'est de la tienne dont j'ai besoin ?Pourquoi plus que ses beaux yeux, se sont dans les tiens que je veux me noyer ? Pourquoi au lieu de ses lèvres si pulpeuses, ce sont les tiennes qui m'attire ? Pourquoi plus que son corps, c'est le tien que je désire ?** M'interrogea-t-il, son visage perdu dans le creux de mon cou et ses doigts effleurant les courbes de mon torse, me laissant frissonnant, à la merci de sa moindre volonté.** Et surtout … pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses faire sans rechigner Yoo ?

**Incapable de me détourner je restais là, perdu dans son regard. Assoiffé de ses paroles comme si elles étaient ma dernière raison de vivre. Mon cœur s'arrêta, dompté par son maitre de toujours. **

-Dis-moi pourquoi Yoo …

**Sa supplication eu raison de moi. Et j'avouais avec honte mon secret de toujours. Celui qui mettait en péril cette amitié que je chérissais tant. Je le murmurais d'une voix basse, implorant le pardon. Espérant de tout cœur obtenir expiation de mon pêché. **

-Parce que je t'aime...

**Je l'avais dit. Je pensais que jamais je ne laisserais échapper ces mots et pourtant j'aurai dû savoir que s'il me les demandait, je finirai par les prononcer. Il ne sembla pas se vexer, s'éloigner, se dégouter ou je ne sais quelle autre réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Il me sera sans ses bras simplement. Comme un enfant qui chercherait à rester près de sa mère, il me serrait de toutes ses forces. **

-Yoo, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton corps, de ta présence … ne me quitte pas.

**Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et frottait son dos. J'avais réellement l'impression de consoler un enfant d'un gros chagrin. Bien que cet enfant-là était plutôt musclé et ne me laissait pas indifférent.**

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

**Il se redressa presque aussitôt. Comme pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il attrapa mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrassa. Il semblait déboussolé et pourtant si passionné que je ne pus que fondre. Répondant de toute mon âme à sa danse langoureuse. Nous nous séparâmes pour recommencer immédiatement, comme si nos deux bouches en pouvaient plus vivre séparer. Ce qui pour moi, n'était pas si faux. Entre nos baisers, je nous dirigeais vers le lit sur lequel il m'allongea. J'étais étonné de le voir agir avec tant de naturel mais aussi autant d'envie. Plus que je ne l'espérais. **

**Nous continuâmes longuement nos échanges de baisers. Quelque part, cela nous suffisait pour nous prouver que nous étions bien là, l'un avec l'autre, pour toujours. Il était allongé sur moi, sa jambe droite repliée et la gauche entre mes jambes tendues. Nos mains se promenaient timidement sur nos torses pour en découvrir les contours. Je commençais à ressentir les effets de ces attouchements et mon pull d'hiver me mettait dans l'inconfort. Je le repoussais pour me mettre à mon tour au-dessus de lui, à cheval sur ses cuisses. J'en profitais pour retirer ce morceau de laine bien trop épais pour nos activités. Il sourit et ouvrit ma chemise par la même occasion. Je replongeais vers ses lèvres et détachais un à un les boutons de son vêtement pour admirer son torse musclé. Je lâchais sa bouche pour parcourir son torse de mes lèvres. Explorant ainsi chaque morceau de chair. Embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait à moi. Il attrapa à nouveau mon visage pour le reconduire jusqu'à sa bouche. Je cédais avec plaisir et m'étendais un peu plus sur lui. Je sentis alors contre ma hanche le début de son érection. Je me réjouissais de ne pas être le seul à perdre le contrôle. **

**Je laissais ma main se faufiler jusqu'à son jean pour en ouvrir la braguette, tout en guettant ses réactions, craignant d'y trouver une certaine peur ou des remords. Je n'y vis que du désir et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à cette constatation. Je fis glisser le vêtement et il m'encouragea à faire la même chose avec le mien, chose que j'exécutais docilement. Je me recouchais sur lui, faisant se rencontrer nos sexes gonflés sous le tissu, nous arrachant des soupirs lascifs. Rapidement il décida de retirer nos derniers vêtements. Ce que je l'aidais à faire. Son sexe tendu exposé à ma vue, je ne me retins pas de lui accorder un moment de plaisir. J'y déposais les lèvres, lui arrachant un hoquet surpris et pris son membre en bouche. Je le léchais sur sa longueur avant de l'avaler entièrement, ce qui semblait lui plaire à en juger par ses râles satisfaits. Je crus qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir, mais il m'arrêta et quémanda un énième baiser. **

**_.-._.-._.-._**

**Il semblait me demander une permission. Celle de passer à l'étape supérieure, ou celle de me dominer peut-être. Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire tant que c'était lui. J'acceptais tacitement et le laissais me mettre dos au lit. Agenouillé devant moi, il semblait hésiter, la crainte de me blesser se lisait sur son visage. Tellement mignon. Je n'allais pas lui dire qu'il ne serait pas le premier, il serait en tout cas le dernier. Il était le seul que j'aimais et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire, l'encourageant à poursuivre. J'écartais les cuisses pour l'inviter à venir plus rapidement. Il se faufila entre elles et prit son sexe en main pour me pénétrer lentement et avec douceur. **

**Il patienta quelques secondes, observant mes réactions. Je souris pour l'encourager tout en l'attirant contre moi. Visiblement satisfait de mon attitude, il commença à se mouvoir avec précaution. Il se mit à onduler et je ressentis des bouffées de chaleur, accompagnées de décharge de plaisir. Mon corps tout entier se contracta, emprisonnant mon amour, pour se décontracter quelques secondes plus tard. Un nouveau mouvement de bassin et un nouveau spasme, comme une réponse automatique à sa danse sensuelle. J'avais bien du mal à contrôler le plaisir qui s'emparait de moi ou même à garder un tant soit peu de lucidité. Un brusque coup de rein me fit voir furtivement des étoiles. Et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres pincées. Je vis son merveilleux sourire apparaître sur son visage en sueur, lui aussi marqué par le plaisir. Sa main droite se détacha du matelas pour glisser vers mon nombril et finalement descendre jusqu'à mon sexe tendu qu'il prit en main. Il commença à en parcourir la longueur tandis qu'il réitérait son brusque mouvement de bassin. Un petit cri étouffé m'échappa encore. J'avais cette impression qu'il connaissait déjà mon corps mieux que quiconque. Comme si mes sentiments, nos sentiments, nous permettaient de tout découvrir à l'aveuglette, tel un instinct jouissif. Son corps revint à la rencontre du mien avec plusieurs accoups, manquant de me faire crier à chaque fois. Étais-je si sensible à ses actions ? Sans ralentir le rythme de sa pénétration, il vint cueillir mes lèvres, m'offrant un baiser dont je n'avais jamais osé rêver. Passionné et empli d'amour. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il s'allongea un peu plus sur moi et je perçus avec bonheur le bruit saccadé de sa respiration près de mon oreille. J'avais les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Mon cerveau était déconnecté, j'étais devenu incapable de parler ou de formuler la moindre syllabe construite. Seuls des onomatopées jubilatoires sortaient de ma bouche, comme de celle de mon partenaire. Ses coups se firent plus puissant et je ne me retenais pas d'exprimer mon plaisir à chaque fois. **

**Notre danse commune s'étira en longueur, profitant de chaque instant et de tout ce plaisir. Tout à coup, il se redressa un peu de son bras toujours en appui sur le matelas et je vis ses muscles se crisper. Son regard plongea dans le mien et il sembla vaguement déboussolé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour happer de l'air, voulant formuler une phrase sans y parvenir. Ses mouvements s'accentuèrent encore et un grognement rauque lui échappa, suivi par de longs râles incontrôlés. Je sentis un nouveau mouvement vif et vis son dos se courber vers l'avant, poussant son sexe au plus profond de moi pour y déverser sa semence et me faire jouir comme jamais auparavant.**

**Il nous fallu quelques minutes pour nous remettre de ce moment intense. Surtout moi je suppose. J'en avais rêvé si longtemps que je n'osais plus y croire. J'étais heureux. Le plus simplement du monde. **

**Il se retira et s'excusa avec une grimace en voyant mon expression d'inconfort, son essence coulant entre mes cuisses. **

**_.-._.-._.-._**

-Excuse-moi, j'ai pas eu le temps …

**Je le trouvais adorable. Un mélange exquis de tendresse et d'érotisme. Il était vraiment unique. **

-Je t'aime. **Avouais-je naturellement, comme pour conclure notre étrange passionné. **

**Il m'observa ravi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux décoiffés par nos ébats. Ses pensées semblaient être lointaines mais il me regardait avec tendresse, ça me suffisait. **

-Je suis désolé.

**Je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter de ces soudaines excuses que déjà il poursuivait sa réflexion.**

-Pour ces semaines … Au fond je le savais … J'aurai dû le comprendre avant …

**Il s'interrompit, ancra ses yeux dans les miens et termina d'une voix plus basse, presque coupable.**

-Je dois avoir une discussion avec Samia demain …

**Il ne semblait pas enchanté à cette idée mais son regard était malgré tout déterminé. J'espérais juste ne pas me méprendre sur le sens de sa phrase. **

-En fait ce que je veux dire c'est que … Je crois que je t'aime, Yoochun.

**J'étais aux anges. Oui, il m'avait manqué. Mais nos retrouvailles ne pouvaient pas être meilleures. **


End file.
